Dearest Regina (Modern AU One shot)
by into infinity we go
Summary: SO this was supposed to be a story, but one thing led to the next, and it isn't. It's a letter from Robin to Regina set in a no curse/magic AU.


So you know, this is a **Modern AU** one shot. It was originally gonna be a story _but_...yeah. So none of this is canon, therefore, don't be judging me.

* * *

 _Dearest Regina,_

 _This letter is long overdue, but I didn't know what to say. Because no apology, no broken whispers, or dried tears, can make up for what I did to you. No heart filled with remorse can erase that chapter from the story between us._

 _But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try._

 _I remember when we first met, in that bar just hidden behind the trees. You were dressed in this stunning black dress, but you were crying, the tears rolling down your face in a slow waterfall. I was playing pool, beating some lame ass, and you caught my eye. Though I knew I should just walk past, and carry on with my life, something about your state of sadness drew me in, and so instead of walking past, I sat next to you. You looked over at me, brow furrowing for a split second, eyes glazed over with more tears, such sorrow and despair reflecting off them. It was as if your whole world was crumbling right there on that bar stool._

 _I asked you what was wrong, searching for an answer in your face. It was clear something was bothering you, even when you told me that you were fine. Fine, however, did not mean crying late at night in a bar, alone. And so, I didn't give up, I kept asking, kept pushing, until you finally unravelled. You told me how he'd broken up with you that night, after eight years of being together. You told me how you thought he was going to be your forever. You didn't even know me, but you told me. In return, I told you how I'd divorced from my wife just a month prior, and how she'd won custody of my son. We sat there for a while, just confiding in each other. Two strangers, never met before, and yet there was so much trust; we were a safety net for the other._

 _Eventually I offered to drive you home. You agreed. I led you out, making sure to wipe the tears from your cheeks. You gave me a smile; to this day, it's still the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Just like my word, I drove you home, to which you offered me a drink. Something about you made me want to stay, and so I did. Do you remember the way I pulled you into a dance at midnight, both of us laughing?_

 _That was the night I first fell in love with you, the night we met. I knew you were hurting, though, so that's why I held myself back from kissing you as we both collapsed onto the sofa, still laughing. If I had, it would be as if I were trying to take advantage on you whilst you were vulnerable._

 _I'm not sure how you felt that night, perhaps you felt it to? There was clearly a spark between us...or maybe it was just me. Even if you didn't feel it, it didn't stop the spark growing more apparent, the frequent visits, late night phonecalls, check up texts. It was you who asked me to dinner... That was still my favourite night._

 _Regina, you mean more to me then words can express. I screwed up, I broke the trust you fought so hard to give me, and I'm paying for it. There isn't a day that passes, where I don't miss you. Every day I wish you were still in my arms, wish you were still dancing around the apartment as you made breakfast, singing to yourself. That was the best way to wake up: to you singing. I was never a morning person, not until you came along. Now I'm up at seven every morning, wondering why I messed up._

 _I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't. But I still_ did _hurt you._

 _I still broke your heart._

 _And I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it. I miss you, I want you back... but I don't deserve you. I hope you've moved on, and you're now happy again. I hope you aren't mulling over me, because it wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault, it was mine. I hope you've moved on._

 _I want you to be happy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robin._

* * *

A/N Right, so this _was_ a starter...but...I lost my muse for the story I was gonna write, so...


End file.
